Diskussion:Ak/Befunde
Zu andere Beobachtungen: * J. Foerster war vermutlich faktisch wissenschaftlicher Betreuer der Arbeit, aber nicht Betreuer im Sinn der Promotionsordnung. Die entsprechende Angabe im Lebenslauf ist "2004 – 2007 consultant dermatologist at Charité Medical University Berlin". * J. Foerster führt in seinem Publikationsverzeichnis an der Charité entstandene gemeinsame Publikationen mit S. Wittstock nicht auf, obwohl J. Foerster dort Erstautor ist. Dies ist völlig ungewöhnlich und unerwartet, zumal die Publikationsliste von J. Foerster nur wenige Publikationen in Erstautorschaft aufweist. Dies betrifft z. B.: ** Foerster J, Wittstock S, Fleischanderl S, Storch A, Riemekasten G, Hochmuth O, Meffert B, Meffert H, Worm M. Infrared-monitored cold response in the assessment of Raynaud's phenomenon. Clin Exp Dermatol. 2006 Jan;31(1):6-12. ** Foerster J, Storch A, Fleischanderl S, Wittstock S, Pfeiffer S, Riemekasten G, Worm M. Neutrophil respiratory burst is decreased in scleroderma and normalized by near-infrared mediated hyperthermia. Clin Exp Dermatol. 2006 Nov;31(6):799-806. Epub 2006 Aug 24. ** Foerster J, Fleischanderl S, Wittstock S, Storch A, Meffert H, Riemekasten G, Worm M. Infrared-mediated hyperthermia is effective in the treatment of scleroderma-associated Raynaud's phenomenon. J Invest Dermatol. 2005 Dec;125(6):1313-6. *Ein weiterer Aufsatz zum selben Grundthema, der ebenfalls an der Charité entstanden ist, mit J. Foerster als Erst- und A. Kuerth als Zweitautor, wird ebenfalls nicht in der Publikationsliste erwähnt: ** Foerster J, Kuerth A, Niederstrasser E, Krautwald E, Pauli R, Paulat R, Eweleit M, Riemekasten G, Worm M. A cold-response index for the assessment of Raynaud's phenomenon. J Dermatol Sci. 2007 Feb;45(2):113-20. Epub 2006 Dec 13. :--Singulus (Diskussion) 09:47, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: Obiges ist wirklich bemerkenswert, passt aber wohl nicht die Befunde, die sich ja um die Arbeit von Ak drehen sollten. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:41, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::: Bei der letzten Arbeit aus dem Jahr 2007 ist A. K., die Autorin der untersuchten Dissertation, Koautorin. Sie erwähnt diese Arbeit aber nicht im Literaturverzeichnis ihrer Dissertation, obwohl der Titel darauf hinweist, dass die Arbeit inhaltlich einschlägig ist. Dies alleine ist schon wissenschaftlich unsauber, noch unsauberer wäre es, falls es mit dieser Arbeit Übereinstimmungen gibt. Dass sich auch Foerster nicht zu diesen Publikationen bekennt, könnte auch darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass es schon einmal bekannt gewordene Probleme mit diesen Publikationen gab, deswegen wollte ich es auf Vorrat dokumentieren. --Singulus (Diskussion) 17:28, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::: Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch, dass sich Foerster hier distanziert. Und ja, das Paper setze ich mal auf die Wunschliste ... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:33, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bin dann soweit fertig --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:41, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Demnach soweit home-reif oder sind doch noch Nachträge zu erwarten? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 12:46, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :: ja, Titelaufnahme und ein kritischer Blick fehlen noch ... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 13:04, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Sollte beides keine unüberwindliche Hürde darstellen. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:33, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Die im Jahr 2010 veröffentlichte Dissertation enthält keine einzige Literaturangabe aus den Jahren 2007, 2008, 2009 und 2010. Aus dem Jahr 2006 stammen nur zwei Literaturangaben: die seltsame Angabe der Dissertation von Wittstock mit der Hauptautorschaft von Foerster und weiteren Koautorschaften und eine Arbeit von U. Hannig. Andererseits heißt es auf Seite 47 "Eine aktuelle Studie aus dem Jahr 2006". Möglicherweise wurde die Dissertation bereits 2006 geschrieben, ist dann in die Publikation von 2007 eingeflossen und wurde erst 2010, ohne Überarbeitung, veröffentlicht. Diese könnte erklären, aber nicht rechtfertigen, dass die Publikationen von Foerster et al. aus den Jahren 2005 bis 2007 nicht berücksichtigt sind. --Singulus (Diskussion) 17:47, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Nun ja, das Literaturverzeichnis stammt bis auf 5 Werke aus Wittstock (auch gleiche Formatierung). Unter den 5 sind auch die 2 Werke von 2006. Vom Titel her betrachtet das Paper nur eine Methode, die dann in der Diss vielleicht verwendet wurde. Die Diss selbst ist im Wesentlichen eine Wiederholung der Studie von Wittstock (2006). --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:57, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gedanke: Ob es von der Zweitgutachterin vielleicht auch noch weitere benutzte Quellen geben könnte, die benutzt wurden? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 18:01, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC)